Two Months of Torture
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Her mom's on vacation, she was alright with that, but she didn't know her mom was getting her a babysitter-that is involved with the WWE-for Two. Freaking. Months!
1. Chapter 1

_SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THIS NEW STORY IDEA POPPING IN MY HEAD IDEA! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!_

"You're seeing _The Grudge _with the guys later tonight? Without me?" Lana asked.

She and her best friend Ashley were walking to Lana's place where Ashley was telling her about her plans later this evening.

"Yeah, we would've thought about inviting you, but I don't think _The Grudge _is more you're type of horror movie." Ashley replied.

"Understandable." Lana said as they made it to her home. "Text me when you can."

"Alright, see ya." Ashley said as the duo departed into separate ways. While Lana was making her way up to the porch, she'd automatically noticed the new car that was in the driveway. 'Whoever's visiting us must be a WWE fan' Lana thought as she took a peak at the back window as she saw every sticker imaginable that relates to the WWE and mini championship belts taped to the back window.

When she made it to the house, she entered it, kicked off her flip flops (and she does mean kick off) and said, "Mom, I'm home."

No response.

"Mom, where are you?" Lana asked as she was looking everywhere in the house for her mother, the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, basement, (for some reason) attic. When she went to the last place she'd had left to look—which was the backyard, she was only at the screen door when she saw someone unfamiliar sitting on one of the lawn chairs apparently tanning.

'What the…' Lana thought as she silently opened the patio door and silently crept her way across the patio to the fence—thingy and saw the person up close. It has short hair which was a light shade of brown, had sunglasses on so Lana couldn't see the eyes very well, and his skin was already looking like it had a tan already.

'He's cute.' Lana thought, still looking over the person, until she'd noticed the way the face shaped—she knew what it looked like _very _well…..no…..it couldn't be….nah.

After a few minutes, Lana made her way back inside the house, grabbed her cell phone out of her jean short pocket and called her other friend Caitlyn.

"_Hey Lana, what's up?" _Caitlyn asked.

"Caitlyn, do you still watch WWE? Even a little bit?" Lana asked.

"_Yeah, just Raw though, why?" _Caitlyn asked.

"Do you remember what the Miz looks like?" Lana asked.

"_Yeah, short brown hair in a faux hawk position, blue eyes and a tanned looking skin, that's all I could remember, why?" _Caitlyn asked.

"I think he's in my backyard." Lana asked.

"_What?" _Caitlyn asked.

"I said I think he's in my backyard." Lana repeated.

"_If he is, you lucky girl." _Caitlyn said—she was a total miz-fit at times.

"No, it isn't lucky—he's annoying as hell." Lana said.

"_So, just ignore him." _Caitlyn offered.

"I wish I could do that, it's hard for me to ignore people." Lana said. "Anyways, that better not be him." She added before hanging up on Caitlyn, and noticed a black t-shirt next to her.

She picked it up and saw the words, _I'm Awesome. _Yep, Miz is at her house, but why?

"Oh, this must be the kid I'm forced to baby-sit for two months."

Yeah, she found the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lana's POV**_

_**FF to another school day**_

Well, let's just say that it was a little….wait, scratch the word _little, _it's A LOT annoying having your most hated WWE Superstar somehow as your fucking babysitter. Oh well, at least I get to annoy him for a bit.

The time was seven o'clock where I was still sound asleep because hey, I don't wanna be waking up at six thirty in the morning every day of the week, alright? While I was greatly sleeping, dreaming of a world where all of it jackasses were wiped out and I was queen of the world, I felt Miz gentily shake me and said, "I don't know what time you have to be up for school, but wake up,"

"No," Was all that came out of my mouth. "Let me sleep, it's Saturday,"

"It's Monday," Miz said.

"Still let me sleep," I said.

"You let me to no other choice," He said as she took a deep breath and belted out, "I'M THE MIZ AND I'M—"

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. "I'm up," I added as I actually got out of my bed and muttering, "Jesus fucking Christ you're annoying,"

Everything about that man was annoying, especially that stupid fucking catchphrase.

**.x.**

"MIA!" I yelled and ran since my feet had touched school grounds. As soon as I made it to Mia, I asked, "Wanna switch houses?"

"Why?" Mia asked.

"My mom's on vacation for two months and she got me a fucking babysitter," I whined.

"Who?" Mia asked.

"MIZ FOR GOD FUCKING SAKES!" I yelled. Huh, thought I would be in trouble for cursing loud. Guess not.

"Wait, wait, wait, The Miz who's annoying as fuck?" Mia asked.

"YES!"

"The Miz who was an NXT Pro to Daniel Bryan in season 1 and Alex Riley in season 2?" Mia asked.

"YES!"

"The Miz where I have OMD?" Mia asked.

"YES!"

"LUCKY BITCH!" Mia yelled.

"How the fuck am I lucky?" I asked as we were making our way to our lockers.

"You know I love Miz to death," Mia said.

"Yeah—I'm surprised Obsessive Miz Disorder isn't a real disorder," I said.

"Hey, that's mean," Mia said, sounding offended.

"Sorry bestie," I said as I hugged Mia, "it's not my fault that you like the annoying guys," I added.

When I let go, Mia said, "Yeah I love the annoying guys, and you like the sexy guys,"

"Hey, ain't my fault I like guys who are cute, have great abs and have a fucking smexy accent," I said, trying to defend myself.

"Well, last time I checked, the fourth guy you like doesn't fall into _any _of the categories, in fact, he falls into my category of guys," Mia said.

I was silent for a few minutes before asking, "Since when in the fuck do I like Barrett?"

Mia smacked her forehead before saying, "Not _him _you idiot. You hate him more than you hate Miz, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "Wait, who is it again because I forgot?" I asked.

"A-Ri, remember?" Mia asked.

"Oh yeah, and he falls under the cute _AND _annoying category," I said.

"So you admit that you like my kind of guys," Mia said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up," I said as we were walking to Drama class.

"So _that _explains your love for The Situation on Jersey Shore," Mia said. "He's annoying as fuck,"

_SMACK!_

"OW!" Mia said as she rubbed her shoulder, "the fuck was that for?"

"You were pissing me off," I said simply with a smirk on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mia!" I whined.

We were in the girls bathroom before our next class-mine was business and technology while her class was vocals, and Mia was doing the good thing and was fixing my hair.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Why are you making me have the Snooki hair?" I asked.

"Because it'll look good on you Lany," Mia said.

"No it won't," I whined.

"Hey, do you want crazy hair or not?" Mia asked.

"Fine," I said in defeat as she was finished. "Finally, cute or what?"

"It's flawless," I said then Mia giggled.

"Now, let's get to class before we get a detention, and knowing my teacher, I will get one," Mia said as we exited the bathroom, went upstairs to our respected classes.

**.x.**

When it was finally after school, me and Mia decided to hang out by the track for a little bit and do our homework and listening to my iPod, which was (don't know why) the song _Heartless _by Kanye West.

"So where are you parents?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, they never tell me shit like this, but if they're on a fucking cruise I would flip shit, you know what I'm saying?" I asked.

"Yes I do," Mia said. "So are you going to—"

"Mia! Lana!" I heard our other friend Danielle yell at us from across the track. "Wanna help us practice for that talent show thingy in March?"

"Sure," I said as we went over there. "What song are you guys doing?"

"We decided on the song _Beat da Beat," _A girl named Shian said.

"The song from Jersey Shore?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Danielle said.

"So what are the moves?" I asked.

"Well, one of us have to attempt to sing the song, that's for starters," Shelby said.

"Alright, guys figured that out yet?" Mia asked.

"Lana wanna do it, you are awesome when it comes to stuff like this," Danielle said.

"Sure, so what are the rest of you guys doing?" I asked.

"For majority of the song, we'll be in like a sphere while Lana sings the song, but when she says the part _It's time to beat da beat up _so many times I can't remember the rest of us come out of the spheres and start pumping the fists, including you Lana, but that's everytime she says that, most of the time we come back to our spheres, but when she comes to the part where she tells us to pump our fists, we do exactly that," Sean said.

"Alright we can work with that," I said as me and Mia were in the positions that the group had said that we should go. Then Danielle pressed _PLAY _on her iPod and went to her position than an upbeat song started playing, when the song _officially _started, I started to sing.

_**You'll be nobodies tonight  
being a guido is a way of life  
It takes me 25 minutes to do my hair  
I'm so fresh I got a tanning bed in my house  
I'm DJ Pauly D**_

_**I'm gonna have you fist pumping all night long  
This is DJ Pauly D  
Being a guido is a way of life  
I don't represent all Italians  
I represent myself  
I started this whole GTL shit  
Gym, tan, and laundry  
You gotta stay fresh  
Yeah it's time to**_

_**Beat da beat up (x 16)**_

_**Yo, how come when I'm DJ'ing there will be a hot ass girl but she got an ugly ass friend?  
Come on man  
I ain't got no time for that  
I'm only dealing with 9s and 10s  
Not no 3s and 4s  
So if you're trying to get in my DJ booth and you're trying to come home with me  
DJ Pauly D  
Then you and your friends better come correct  
There will be no grenades tonight**_

_**It's time to  
Beat da beat up (x 10)**_

_**Where my ladies at make some noise  
Where my fellas at can't forget my dogs  
Make some noise  
When you're not in your seat  
And you're rocking with DJ Pauly D  
Dat beat hits you, you need to fight back  
So what I need you to do right now is get down real low and start tapping that ground  
Keep hittin it, keep hittin it  
Now work your way up  
Fight dat beat  
now pump your fists**_

_**It's time to  
Beat dat beat up (x 32)**_

_**It's time to  
It's time to  
We're taking over the world**_

When the song was done, the group was happy about the result.

"Lana, how the hell do you have a great voice for this?" Danielle asked.

"It's called practicing Danielle," I said. "Or try to rap as much Eminem songs as I can," I added with a shrug of my shoulders, then checked the time, "Ah snap, I need to get home for some reason, Mia can you call your mom to get me a ride home?"

"Why don't you call your babysitter or something?" Mia asked.

"Nah, your mom's actually nice, unlike my babysitter who's a complete jackass who doesn't think about anyone but himself and ah crap I just remembered something," I said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Riley might be at my house for the two months," I said.

"Ha ha ha ha," Mia said.

"STFU!"


End file.
